worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Phantom
BACKGROUND The Phantom was a modified VCX-series auxiliary starfighter that could dock with its mothership, the Ghost. The Phantom was widely used by the crew of the Ghost, who were also known as the Lothal rebels and the Spectres. The Phantom was used by these rebels on numerous missions against the Galactic Empire. The Phantom was a modified VCX-series auxiliary starfighter that was attached to the VCX-100 light freighter known as the Ghost. Both vessels were manufactured by the Corellian Engineering Corporation. The auxiliary ship was armed with a Taim & Bak MS-2B twin laser cannon and a Taim & Bak KX4 dorsal laser turret The Phantom had a former starfighter cockpit that had been sourced during an earlier raid. It was also equipped with four swinging seats which could be folded to make way for goods. The Phantom also had a hatch which led down to the Ghost's ship ladder. The Phantom was capable of doubling as both a starfighter and shuttle; something that was maximized by its crew. On at least two occasions, the Phantom sustained damage but was repaired to full operational capacity. The Phantom was also equipped with a jammer that allowed it to conceal its presence. The rebel Sabine Wren painted a Sando aqua monster on the Phantom's hull. The Phantom was upgraded to include a hyperdrive by a Mon Calamari shipbuilder named Quarrie. However the hyperdrive required an Astromech in order to function. In addition, the Phantom's autopilot was also programmed to fly back to the mothership. This was a mechanism designed to counter thefts. Because of the Phantom's secondary role as a shuttle, it was larger, heavier, and less agile than dedicated starfighters like the TIE/LN starfighter used by the Galactic Empire. This was compensated for by its durability, shielding, aft armament, versatility, and sophisticated avionics systems. Background obtained from wookiepedia RPG STATS Affiliation: Rebel Alliance Ship Type: Modified VCX series Aux Starfighter Class: short range shuttle/fighter Manufacturer: corellian engineering corporation Crew: 1 + 3 passengers Cargo: up to 4 in place of passengers MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 600 cockpit - 200 Sensor/Communications Array - 75 Engines - 175 Twin Laser Cannon - 90 Laser Turret - 75 Shields - 300 per side (1 800 total) AR - 12 Armour - stops upto and including attacks of 15md. Anything more does full damage NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of 15 light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 30 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 12 Speed - Atmosphere: 1 200 kph, Mach 6 with shields on FTL Drive: Class 2 Hyperdrive (200 Ly per hour) Maximum Range: Can continue normal operations for up to 1 week. Combat ops decrease this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 11.63m Height: 3.2m Width: 7.6m Weight: 10 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Twin laser cannon (1) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 4km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2km DAMAGE: 3d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +1 strike WEAPON: Laser Turret (1) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter RANGE - SPACE: 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 3d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to gunners attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 15 light years. Emergency beacon has a range of 15 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 3 days if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 10 000 km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 20 000 000 km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 40 000 km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 2 000 km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: Use vehicle combat training and combat flying +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 6 +1 autododge at level 8 +5% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars D6 Roleplaying Game Supplements (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars d20 Roleplaying Game Supplements (Wizards of the Coast)